


Born Again in Beacon Hills

by JoshuaHisbert



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Based, Crossover, Emanuel, M/M, s7e17 The Born-Again Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHisbert/pseuds/JoshuaHisbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emanuel and Daphne Allen move to Beacon Hills after a demon scare, they befriend their neighbor, Stiles Stilinski. When Stiles' pack can't stand to be around him, and when the memory of his mother's death floods his mind, the unexpected happens.<br/>The Winchesters come to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this on Tumblr and Fanfiction, but I haven't gotten around to posting it here. So here we go~  
> Anyways, this is still being written and I update as I write, no set update times, and I'm sorry to say that it does seem to take a while to update. But I hope you all enjoy it anyways.  
> Let me know if you have any questions, or notice any errors.

                The day had started out normally for one Stiles Stilinski. He woke up late, ran out the door with his breakfast still in his mouth, and got into class just before the bell rang. He managed to maintain concentration for four out of six classes, and luckily one of those was chemistry. So, simply put, he managed to avoid detention for a day.

                He hadn’t been irritated by any werewolves that week, either. Scott has said he hadn’t talked to Derek recently, and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all seemed to be keeping their distance. In fact, they seemed to be avoiding him. No, wait, he _knew_ that they were avoiding him. He’d asked once. Isaac had said that there was something… _frightening_ about Stiles. Off. Boyd said there was something lingering over his scent, whereas Erica just _kindly_ informed Stiles that his scent made her want to cut his throat out.

                But Stiles had no clue what he’d done to make his scent odd. He’d even tried buying new soap! When he’d informed Erica and the others of this, however, she simply cackled and said it wasn’t a smell he could intentionally apply. And that if he did, he was crazy.

                Even Scott had agreed with the others, albeit more kindly. He had explained to his best friend ho the fragrance coming from Stiles and all of the Stilinski home both terrified Scott and fueled him with a rage that he couldn’t explain, but the best he could would be that his wolf viewed Stiles as a threat and wanted him destroyed.

                So, hanging with his best friend was out. And pretty much his only friend… Oddly enough, Danny didn’t want to come hang out at his house again after the ‘Miguel’ incident. Or ever really before then, either.

                Stiles was in luck, though. His new neighbors didn’t seem to mind having a teenager over. In fact, the man seemed to enjoy Stiles’ company. Daphne Allen would cook cookies with Stiles whilst her husband, Emanuel, listened to Stiles as he rambled on and on about things that had happened in the past. And rather than shouting at Stiles to shut up like most people did by this point in time, Emanuel seemed to encourage him to speak more.

                It wasn’t until a week ago that he knew that the Allen’s were any different than the rest of them. Actually, Daphne still seemed to be quite normal, but Emanuel… he did things that just weren’t natural. He always knew that they were religious, but now…

                Stiles shook his head. There wasn’t time to ponder on that right now. He would keep his neighbor’s secret just like he promised. And it didn’t change anything, anyways.

                And besides, now he had cookies to make with Daphne and Emanuel.

***

                That night, Stiles lay in his bed, deep in thought. There was something… off about Emanuel. Not more so than normal, but… in general. But what bugged him more so was how _protective_ Daphne seemed to be over her husband.

Any time Stiles tried to ask him a question, being as subtle with his questioning as he could be (but really, this is Stiles we’re talking about), Daphne would redirect him to something else. And sometimes, it really did distract him from his train of thoughts.

But when he leaves, he always remembers. And he gets more suspicious of Daphne. Only, she looks so kind and sweet. She _acts_ kind and sweet. She’s just overprotective. For an unknown reason. Emanuel didn’t seem to mind though, and that was really all that mattered after all.

Still, Stiles knew that something fishy was going on here. He really just wished he could know what it was without having to go through all the work, though. He had enough wolf problems to deal with anyways, and he wasn’t even a werewolf! He didn’t need mysterious and yet amazingly awesome neighbor problems as well.

***

                By lunch the next day, all thoughts of the Allen’s had left his mind. Except, of course, for the thoughts of the delicious cookies he had baked with them the day before. I mean, how could they _not_ be on his mind when he was inhaling the beautiful, magnificent aroma of cookies.

                And as if knowing that he had a wonderfully amazing snack on hand, Scott decided to sit with him at lunch for the first time that week, Stiles automatically handing over one of the cookies from his container.

                “Thanks Stiles,” Scott said, quickly shoving the cookie in his mouth. He only chewed on it for a second before grabbing a napkin and spitting the cookie into it. “Dude! What the hell did you put in these?”

                “Flour, eggs, chocolate, I don’t know, what do _you_ use to make cookies, Scott?” Stiles frowned at the insult of his baked goods. Sure, he didn’t cook unless he was at Daphne’s, but his best friend _could_ be nice. Besides, he thought that they came out quite nicely….

                “No, there’s just… something weird…,” and without explaining any more than that, Scott grabbed the container of cookies and inhaled before wincing and pulling back. “Well, whatever’s got the pack avoiding you, it’s got to do with these cookies.”

                “Dude, they’re just cookies!” Stiles objected, not understanding what the werewolf was saying. “There’s nothing wrong with them! Unless, maybe it’s Daphne’s perfume that’s been bothering you guys. It bugs me too, actually, it’s _really_ strong. But I didn’t want to tell her, because she’s kind of scary, really, and I-”

                “Stiles! Wait… who’s Daphne?” Scott asked. “Hold on! You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?”

                “No way, man!” Stiles protested loudly. “I’d have to be after _cougars_ if I was, plus she’s happily married. Nah, she and Emanuel are my new neighbors. They moved in about a month back. I swear I’ve told you about them- NO WAY! You were tuning me out, weren’t you? Aww man, that’s just rude!”

                “I wouldn’t have ever felt the _need_ to learn to tune you out if you hadn’t gone into detail about a c-section with me two months ago.”

                “I could’ve explained the history of the circumcision, if you had preferred?” Stiles offered, causing his friend to fake a gag.

                Moaning, Scott said, “these are the reasons you get tuned out, Stiles.” Clearing his throat and sitting up, Scott got back to topic. “Anyways, you’re neighbors. You said a month ago, right?” Stiles nodded. “I thought you were smart, man! Your scent started bugging us _a month ago_.”

                Stiles sat there in silence and Scott watched recognition come into his eyes. “Ohh… OOH!”

                “Yeah.”

                “So, what does that mean?” Stiles asked. “Are the Allen’s like, a rival pack or something? Because there’s no way Emanuel is a werewolf, and it’d be pushing it to say Daphne was, especially with such strong perfume. But Emanuel, he’s a friggin’ saint, dude! After all, he- is totally awesome!”

                “Wait, you were going to say something else,” Scott said, causing Stiles to suddenly find the walls, ceiling and floor very interesting. “What was it?”

                “I- Nothing, exactly what I said. Why would I say something I didn’t want to say? I mean Scott, really, you know me man, whatever’s on my mind just comes _flying_ out of my mouth, and there’s no stopping it.” Scott sighed at his friend, hearing the increased heartbeat ride the more Stiles talked.

                “Stiles. I know you’re lying. I’m a werewolf, remember?”

                “Screw you and your heightened senses! This is mutiny I tell you, _MUTINY_!”

                “How is this mutiny? You’re not even-… never mind. Just, what’s the deal with this Emanuel guy? Tell me.” Scott put on his best I-am-totally-your-alpha-now-do-as-I-say-or-I’ll-kill-you face, but Stiles only continued to avoid the subject.

                “You know, you’ve really got some work to do on your scary-wolf face. Because right now, you’re like one of those adorable puppies who growls at you, but it’s just so adorable that you want to say ‘aww’ more than you feel scared, because you aren’t scared at all really. Not that I’m saying you’re adorable, though I am _sure_ Allison finds you to be so, I’m just saying-.”

                “ _Tell me,_ ” Scott growled. Stiles quickly shut his mouth and nodded.

                “Okay, yeah, so, Emanuel’s a magic healer dude. Remember that time when I didn’t know why everyone was avoiding me, so I snuck along on a pack outing and tripped and twisted my leg up real bad, and scratched it on a stick and it was bleeding all over my jeep? There’s still a stain, by the way. Blood is _really_ hard to get out. He put his fingers on my head and poof, all better.”

                “That was over three weeks ago!” Scott nearly shouted. “Why did you not find this worth mentioning?”

                “…You didn’t ask?” Stiles grinned at his friend, whose face was not amused in the slightest. “Okay, okay. They moved here because Emanuel hadn’t tried to hide his healing abilities or whatever at his old place, and so some wackjob who Emanuel said gave off the presence of evil or something like that tried to kill him and Daphne. So she asked for me to keep it a secret. And I agreed, I mean, I don’t want some demonic nutjob trying to kill Emanuel! Or me! Emanuel’s a cool guy, Scott, and I’m not going to be the reason he’s killed. So don’t you dare tell _anyone_.”

                “I’m telling Derek,” Scott stated, leaving no room for protest. And yet, Stiles _still_ found room to protest.

                “Did you completely miss the part where I said _don’t tell anyone?_!” Stiles bit his lip to prevent from screaming at his friend, and looked at the ceiling. “I wasn’t even supposed to tell you, Scott, and I _trusted_ you. Whoever tried to kill Emanuel is still out there, and I’m not going to be the way he found him.”

                Taking one of his cookies and shoving it in his mouth, Stiles grabbed the container and left the cafeteria, Scott watching his back as he left.

***

                “I can’t believe you told him.”

                Scott stood his ground as his best friend glared at him from his seat on his bed. In fact, he wasn’t even looking at the teenager. He was more looking at his alpha, Derek. Who, currently, was glaring at Stiles.

                “It’s a good thing he did,” Derek growled. “You know nothing about this guy! And yet, he pulls some stupid magic trick, and you think it’s a _fantastic_ idea not to tell the only supernatural beings you know. Ever think maybe _I_ knew something about this guy? And that he was dangerous?”

                “Do you?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

                “That’s beside the point!” Derek shot back.

                “No, it’s not. Because if you don’t know, then there was no harm in not telling you.”

                “You put yourself at risk, Stiles!” Derek ran a hand threw his hair and sighed in exasperation. “Did you ever think that maybe there’s a _reason_ the smell is so terrible for werewolves?”

                “He _helped_ me when the rest of the pack was ignoring me!” Stiles was on his feet now, his face inches away from the alpha’s.

                “We ignored you because of your stench, which you got because of him!”

                By now, Stiles could tell that Derek wasn’t backing down. But Emanuel was his _friend_. And he broke his promise to him. But he was going to make sure there were no repercussions for that, even if it meant telling Emanuel that he told him. And bringing Derek over to the Allen’s.

                Stiles bit back his comments about how he was ignored before he met Emanuel. About how Emanuel had been a closer friend than Scott had seemed lately. How being at the Allen’s gave him time to be himself, and to forget about all the problems that he shouldn’t even be involved in in the first place.

                But Stiles knew that Derek would deny it. That, or say Stiles brought himself into this mess and he needed to deal with it.

                “Emanuel isn’t like you, Derek,” Stiles ground out through clenched teeth. “He doesn’t need to ‘control’ himself. He’s calm, he’s relaxed, every time I see him. He’s _himself_ and doesn’t put up a front. I would be able to tell, Derek. He’s honestly just a nice man. And you just can’t get over the fact that you’re no longer the coolest supernatural being in Beacon Hills.”

                “So you admit he’s a supernatural being!” Scott exclaimed.

                “I never denied it,” Stiles admitted. “I can’t be positive of anything unless I ask him.”

                Derek growled. “He did something inhuman. Something _supernatural_. There’s no need to _ask_ him if he’s a supernatural being!”

                “Maybe what Daphne said is true, though!” Stiles objected. “Maybe _God_ gave him those powers.”

                “Do you _really_ believe in God, Stiles?” Derek was looking at Stiles, as though waiting for him to admit that he didn’t. But Stiles simply threw his hands in the air and sighed.

                “I don’t know _what_ to believe anymore, Derek!” He sat back on his bed before falling backwards onto it. “I mean, I thought we lived in a completely normal world until you’re crazy uncle bit my best friend! And now my neighbor’s got healing powers. I don’t think a God is really that hard to believe after some of the things I’ve seen.”

                “If God existed,” Derek began, “do you _really_ think half of the horrible shit that happened would?”

                “Everything happens for a reason, Derek.”

                “Even your mother’s death?”

                At that Stiles sat back up. His eyes were devoid of emotion and his mouth set in a straight line. “Get out.”

                “Derek! That was completely out of line!” Scott shouted, but Derek held his place.

                “Get. Out. Both of you.” Stiles repeated.

                “But Stiles, I just-.”

                “GET. OUT!”

                Derek didn’t wait another moment before turning tail and walking out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Scott flashed a sad glance at Stiles before exiting out the window, leaving Stiles on his own, thoughts of his mother flashing in his mind.

***

                _Red and blue lights flashed. Vision, fogged from tears. Orange shock blanket, wrapped around his shoulders. His mom’s screams, still fresh in his memory._

***

                As Stiles made his way to Emanuel’s house, he made a decision. He needed to talk to the faith healer about the supernatural. Because, despite Derek’s belief, Stiles knew about the supernatural before he met the werewolf. He knew ever since he was six.

                Ever since some… _thing_ killed his mother right in front of him.

                And yes, Stiles _did_ believe his mother died for a reason, but for Derek to say that… it was low, even for him.

                That thing, though… Stiles didn’t know what it was. But it was horrible. Its face was disfigured, but just for a moment. It had looked like rotting skin, all over its face. She was… terrifying. A needle stuck out from her wrist, and stabbed his mother’s neck. He was positive. The police said it was just a knife, that he was seeing things.

                But he knew what he saw.

                His fists were clenched before he had even raised his hand to knock on the door.

***

                “Out.”

                The moment Stiles had mentioned his mother being killed by something supernatural, that was the response he got. And not from Emanuel, the man he had been talking to. No, Daphne had been _eavesdropping_ on the conversation, and ordered for the younger man to leave.

                “Daphne, he clearly needs help. To have seen a demon… that’s a terrible curse,” Emanuel told his wife.

                She, however, saw it a different way. “Yes, it’s a curse. And I do _not_ want that curse spread to _our family_ , Emanuel!” She crossed her arms and looked away from Stiles in disgust. “I am sorry, Mr. Stilinski, but I am going to have to request you stay away from us. We can only hope God has blessed us enough to have not allowed your curse to spread to us! One run in with a demon is enough!”

                “Precisely, we have already seen a demon, Daphne.” Emanuel shook his head at his wife and motioned Stiles to come closer. When he did, Emanuel grabbed his wrist and pulled him so that he would sit on the armrest of the chair Emanuel was in.

                “That was different Emanuel, and you know it!” she shouted.

                “No it wasn’t.” Despite his wife’s loud screaming, Emanuel managed to stay calm. It was one of the things Stiles liked about the man.

                “If I could continue,” Stiles muttered, only to be ignored as Daphne continued to scream.

                “I don’t want some cursed to to destroy our lives, Emanuel! I’ve already almost lost you once, I will _not_ do it again!”

                Emanuel shook his head. “Calm down, Daphne. You are causing a scene. Stiles isn’t-.”

                “Look,” Stiles said. “Whatever killed my mom, it wasn’t a demon.”

                “Of course it was!” Daphne shouted.

                “It wasn’t! It was demon-y, but… I don’t think it was a _demon_. There’s other supernatural beings besides demons, you know,” Stiles muttered.

                “It was still created by the devil!” she hissed.

                “Daphne.” Emanuel’s voice raised slightly now, halting his wife in her tracks. Emanuel never spoke to her in that voice, never spoke to _anyone_ in that voice. It was deeper than normal, and firm. Looking at the ground, Daphne moved to sit on the loveseat across from the chair Emanuel and Stiles were on.

                “I’m sorry,” Stiles said to Emanuel. “I just… thought maybe, you know, you may know something…”

                “I wish I could say that I did.” Emanuel smiled softly at the boy.

                “There’s… one more thing,” Stiles said with a nervous grin. “There’s… werewolves here. And… at least two of them know about you.”

                Daphne stood up now. “I told you he was a curse to us, Emanuel!”

                “Sit down, Daphne.”

                The woman bit her lip as she sat back down. “I’m just worried, Emanuel! He betrayed our trust!”

                “I’m sure Stiles has a very good reason for doing so,” Emanuel said. Stiles simply nodded, and there was silence for a moment before he spoke.

                “Oh! You wanted me to actually _say_ why I told him. Okay. Well, one of the werewolves is my best friend. And he’s been ignoring me lately, you see. So, we’ve known the whole time that he’s been ignoring me because of the smell. Not that you guys smell or anything; well, not to me. But to them, you do. So, Scott – that’s my werewolf friend – he smelled it in the cookies. At first I thought it was Daphne’s perfume – no offence Mrs. Allen, it’s just really strong,” Stiles said, holding out the ‘e’ in really.

                “But I think it’s from you, Emanuel.” Stiles looked at the man next to him now, and saw him raise an eyebrow. Emanuel made a ‘go on’ motion with his hand, and Stiles nodded with pursed lips. “I think that there wolfy senses _sense_ something supernatural about _you_ , Emanuel.”

                “What are you saying?” Daphne asked with a glare. “Are you telling me there’s something _wrong_ with my husband?”

                “Daphne,” Emanuel warned.

                “No, I’m not. Clearly your husband has a gift. I’m just saying, there’s something about him that _agitates_ wolves,” Stiles informed her.

                “Because he is a servant of God, and they are servants of the Devil!” Daphne’s voice was raising once again.

                “Those are my _friends_ you’re talking about!” Stiles shouted, now losing his temper.

                “Then I pray for the redemption of your soul!” She stood up once more and crossed her arms. “I will repeat for the last time, Mr. Stilinski. Get. Out.”

                “DAPHNE!” Emanuel shouted. Stiles jumped at the very un-Emanuel volume level. Emanuel shut his eyes and took a deep breath, clenching his fists in a similar manner to Stiles when he had first entered.

                He cleared his throat before he continued, “I think _you_ should leave. Just for the night.” He looked up at his wife as he spoke, taking in her shocked expression.

                “Wh-what?” she stuttered. “Y-you can’t mean that! You’re actually going to let this cursed boy stay here, and not me?”

                “He’s not _cursed_ , Daphne. And if he is, then I must be tenfold.” Daphne simply shook her head, tears in her eyes.

                “It’s just for the night, Daphne. I will see you in the morning,” he dismissed. She simply shook her head once more before running upstairs and grabbing a bag. Emanuel and Stiles sat there silently for ten minutes, until Daphne came running down the stairs, tears staining her face as she choked out sobs.

                “Daph, look, I didn’t mean-” Stiles began before a chocked scream made its way out from her throat, running out the door and slamming it behind her. Sitting silently for a few more moments, they heard a car start up and drive down the street at speeds that sounded to Stiles like they were against the law.

                “Do you think-.”

                “She’ll be fine, Stiles,” Emanuel said, looking at the teenager. “Right now, I’m more worried about you. Why did you feel the need to tell me these things, Stiles? I am glad that you did, I just… I realize it must have been hard and am curious as to why now.”

                “Because my friends found out.” Stiles looked at the ceiling for a moment before looking right into Emanuel’s eyes. “And I promised you I wouldn’t tell anyone. So, I figured I owed you.”

                “Promises are made to be broken, Stiles.” Emanuel smiled. Stiles laughed softly and nodded. “But, thank you for telling me. And, I am sorry about Daphne. She just… gets a bit overprotective at times.”

                “I’ve noticed,” Stiles muttered. The older man laughed and Stiles smiled.

                “So…,” Emanuel began with a smile, “any cookies left?”

                Stiles laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s head to my house.” Emanuel smiled and nodded, the two joking with each other as they headed to the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s… a man at my door….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Daphne seemed to be reeeally bitchy at the end of last chapter. While that was overreacted by my sick mind, it was also slightly intended. Imagine a normal human being roped into the madness of the supernatural. People can't always respond as well as we normally see on TV, so I made Daphne go a bit mad. Because, let's face it, I want her gone xD

                Emanuel slept on the couch at the Stilinski home that night, Stiles having fallen asleep in the recliner. He woke up much earlier than the boy, at about five in the morning. He simply lay there, thoughts racing through his head at a million miles per hour.

                Thoughts of Stiles’ mother being killed, the story the boy had told him; Thoughts of the demon that had attacked Daphne and him, and even of when Daphne had found him whilst hiking by the lake. And thoughts that he couldn’t quite make sense of, as they flooded through his mind so fast that he couldn’t even remember what he had been thinking.

                Time passed by slowly, but at the same time, not slow enough, for before he knew it, it was six thirty and Stiles was groaning as he awoke. He forced his thoughts to halt, nothing making any sense to him right now. Daphne had told him to trust in God, and that his fate would make all clear to him. And he’d always believed in that.

                But he wasn’t so sure now.

                So much had happened in the short span of memories that he had. _Demons_ walked the Earth. He’d never believed that even one demon could do so until it had attacked his home in Colorado. So much didn’t make sense to him anymore.

                And yet, he knew, for some reason, that it should. To him, at least. He should understand it. But he didn’t.

***

                Stiles blinked into awareness, jumping slightly as he tried rolling onto his side and almost tipped his recliner over. He yelped slightly, and looked over to see Emanuel with a distant look on his face for a moment before he shook his head slightly and smiled.

                “Good morning, Stiles. I trust you slept well?”

                “Uh, yeah, actually. How ‘bout you?” Stiles would never get use to the proper way Emanuel always seemed to speak. Considering Emanuel was about the only person he knew that did so, he found it to fit the man’s personality.

                “Fairly well. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your place for the night. I hope your father didn’t mind,” Emanuel said with a smile.

                “Hmm, doubt it. If he did, I’m sure he would’ve woken you up and kicked you out,” Stiles admitted. “But, you’re still here!” Emanuel smirked a bit at that and nodded.

                “So I am.” Rubbing his eyes, the older man stood up and stretched his arms back. “Well, I suppose I ought to be heading back. Daphne will most likely be returning soon, and I think I need to speak to her.”

                Stiles looked down at his hands. “Look, Emanuel, it’s not her fault you know-.”

                “Yes,” Emanuel agreed with a nod. “It’s not her fault. My… _talents_ seem to have dragged her into some things that appear to be hard for her to handle. I requested for her to leave last night so that she could calm down, think things through. I appear to require the same thing, it seems….” The last part was muttered quieter, but Stiles still heard it.

                “Well, I hope that everything’s okay soon, man,” Stiles said, smiling. “Just let me know if you need anything. I’m guessing it would be best that I not come around again until you and Daphne talk things over, right?”

                Emanuel nodded. “I believe so, Stiles. I do apologize for her behavior last night, but with recent events-.”

                “Hey, dude, no need to explain. I get it.” Emanuel smiled in thanks and headed out the door before pausing. Stiles raised an eyebrow at the behavior and asked what was wrong.

                “There’s… a man at my door….”

                Running towards the window, sure enough there was a man there, pounding on Emanuel’s front door. His hair looked slightly messed up, his jacket rumpled. Stiles couldn’t make out his face from the distance, but his stance showed determination.

                “Maybe I should walk you over… just to make sure he’s not a… well, you know.”

                “If he is, I would not want you getting hurt, Stiles,” Emanuel said.

                “Ah, I’m sure I can handle one itty-bitty demon.” Stiles grinned and the other man chuckled, stepping out of the doorframe and waiting for his younger companion to join him.

                Before they could make their way over, though, Emanuel’s door opened and a strange man walked out. Stiles’ eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to focus his eyes on the man more closely before turning to his neighbor.

                “Do you know him?” he asked, feeling slightly concerned now.

                “No, neither of them…” Emanuel said, a bit of worry seeping into his voice. “But I’d better go find out what they want…”

                “One of them was _in your house,_ Emanuel! We’d better call my dad!” Stiles suggested, but the older man simply shook his head.

                “No, Stiles, there is no need to contact the sheriff. This may all be one big understanding,” Emanuel pointed out.

                Stiles simply shook his head, “‘Manuel, you know that’s not what’s going on. Maybe if they were both _knocking_ on your door, but one of them was from insi-.”

                “Stiles, he’s a demon, we can’t call your father,” Emanuel finally admitted. “The one who was in my house. I can see his true face.” The two watched the man outside turn around and head to his car (A ’67 Chevy Impala, Stiles noticed with appreciation. His Jeep was still better, though, he told himself) before stopping and turning around.

                The man(demon, Stiles reminded himself) from inside noticed as well, and charged at the man, chucking him into the glass door, cracking it harshly. Stiles and Emanuel ran over as the two demon and supposed-man had a conversation unheard by the two, despite Emanuel’s cry for Stiles to stay at home.

                They got to the front steps just as the human shoved what looked to be a knife into the demon’s stomach, and shoved him down the stairs. He landed right at the pair’s feet, and Emanuel glanced at the body where as Stiles’ eyes remained on the man. When his eyes locked on Emanuel’s in what looked to be shock, Stiles finally decided to speak up.

                “Okay, yeah, _so_ not explaining this one to my dad.”

***

                “Did that demon hurt you? What were you even doing at home, though. I thought you left,” Emanuel muttered, untying his wife from the chair.

                “I’m okay,” she said in a near-whisper. “I just wanted to come home and talk to you, but you weren’t here. That _demon_ was. I thought you said we’d be okay this time.”

                “We are okay. It’s all okay,” Emanuel said. Stiles wasn’t so sure it was all okay – there _was_ still a strange man in his neighbors house who walks around wielding a demon-killing knife (or, do normal knives kill demons too? Stiles hoped so, otherwise, he’d probably need to save up a huge lot of money to get one. Or, do they even _sell_ demon-killing knives? Would he have to make himself one? Was that even possible?) and a dead body in the backyard. The odd man had moved it back there (with the assistance of Stiles) once Stiles told him that his dad – and thus the man who lived next door – was the town sheriff.

                “I’m Emanuel,” Stiles heard his neighbor introduce himself.

The other mean seemed to have trouble getting his name out before finally saying, “Dean. I’m… Dean,” in response.

“Thank you for protecting my wife,” he said, still holding the woman’s hand. Stiles leaned back on the couch, allowing his mind to process all the shit going on that day. And _come on_ , _really? It was only morning_.

“Your _wife_ , right.”

“Yeah, and I’m Stiles,” Stiles butted in, feeling left out. But he was ignored, causing him to pout slightly.

“So, you know about demons?” Dean asked, and Stiles could have sworn he saw a bit of hope there. What? Did he not know anyone else who knew about demons? Then who taught him? Because those kick-ass fighting skills would be _really_ hard to learn on your own.

“Not much,” Emanuel admitted, and that hope seemed to leave his eyes. “But they _did_ attack us before. I saw it’s true face; I knew it was a demon the moment I got close enough to see it.”

“Emanuel has… very special gifts,” Daphne said to the other man.

“Yeah, I’ve-uh, I’ve heard that,” Dean admitted. There was something odd in Dean’s expression. Stiles could have sworn that he looked a bit uncomfortable, too, but he was never too good at reading facial expressions. They were tricky bastards, emotions, and it could be hard enough to tell your own, let alone another’s. “About… Emanuel. That you can heal people up.”

Stiles wondered why the man kept stuttering around Emanuel’s name. Did he know someone named Emanuel? Maybe he died. Or maybe he knew a _demon_ named Emanuel. Stiles tried to imagine a demon act like Emanuel and decided that was impossible.

“I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What’s your issue?”

“My brother.”

***

Stiles had tuned out most of the conversation after that, and only began to pay attention again when Dean said he be waiting in the car.

“So, you’re going with him? A complete stranger?” Daphne asked, a frown on her face.

“I have to, Daphne. I was given this gift, and it would be selfish of me not to share it,” Emanuel informed her.

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes,” Daphne muttered, looking at her feet, but Emanuel simply shook his head.

Despite feeling like he was sitting in on an important, personal conversation, Stiles couldn’t get himself to get up and leave. So eavesdropping wasn’t necessarily a good thing, sue him. It’s not like this was a top-secret-government conversation. This wasn’t illegal… he thinks. No, yeah, it wasn’t. They knew he was here. If they forgot, that’s their own problem. So not his.

“Daphne, you taught me so much. But I feel like it’s hurting you for me to be here with you. You’ve changed since we met,” Emanuel admitted.

“Wh-what are you saying?” Daphne asked in shock.

“I’m saying I’m leaving,” Emanuel informed her, heading for the door. When he reached the door, he turned back to his wife. “And I am asking for you to please not wait for me to return.”

***

The door shut with a sound of finality. Stiles looked over at Daphne who looked shocked. She sat down in a chair with a blank expression on her face, before turning to Stiles.

“He’s right,” she muttered softly to him. “I… I just can’t take it anymore. I love Emanuel, I do, but… these _demons-_ ” she laughed a dead-sounding laugh “- I just can’t take them. But can you please, _please_ tell him that I’m sorry? And I hope he has a great life… w-without me.” A chocked sob made its way out of her throat as she ran up the stairs.

Stiles looked up for a moment before realizing that Emanuel, the man who had grown to be such a close friend, was leaving. So with stealth he didn’t know he had, he snuck outside and into the backseat of the impala as Dean spoke to Castiel a bit in front of it about his brother’s condition.

Man, he’d make a _great_ ninja.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really pretty stuck right now. And I have an idea of how to continue this chapter, but I don't really like said idea. So any possible idea you may have, please let me know. But no, I will not leave Sam alone in that hospital to die, so I really hope none of you are thinking of saying that.


End file.
